


The Lady Was Lost

by Gebuskrost



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, F/F, Love is in the Air, Major Character Undeath, Mutual Pining, Mutual Pining Fulfilled, Valentine's Day 2019, Wreck-it fic, the Scourge has never had an original idea in its entire existence and recycles plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebuskrost/pseuds/Gebuskrost
Summary: Love Is in the Air, and it's time for mutual pining to finally be realized. Or is it? Because one of Drakuru's mysterious gifts shows up on Jaina's metaphorical doorstep right on schedule, but it's different this time.





	The Lady Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Want of A Lich Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493872) by [Triskaideka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaideka/pseuds/Triskaideka). 



> A wreck-it remix of Triskaideka's [For Want of a Lich Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493872). Please go read and appreciate that one first, because this won't make nearly as much sense otherwise.
> 
> (This work's title is also a continuation of that work's title.)

                A knock on the sanctum door interrupted Jaina Proudmoore's intense fascination with the monograph regarding the fourteen day gestational cycle of the fel wyrm and its impact on the tenderness of the resulting meat put out by the Azeroth Council for Food Purity, and she blinked moisture back into her eyes. "Come in, Aegwynn," she said, yawning and stretching. Of course it was Aegwynn, her mundane servants were all too... apprehensive to dare bothering her here, even despite her insistence on not being treated like unapproachable royalty.

                Aegwynn poked her head in. "It's time for your afternoon bath, my Lady."

                Jaina looked out the window; the shadows slanted across the courtyard. Had it really been that long since midmorning? Fascinating subject, gestational cycles. "Very well, Aegwynn, I'll be there in a few moments." First, she had to psych herself up. Aegwynn, beautiful Aegwynn, of all people, touching her bare skin... Why did she always have to insist on washing Jaina herself? Just thinking about it did nothing to calm her nerves. She strode to the cabinet on the other side of the room, reached in, and opened the bottle she pulled out. _Just a nip to steady the nerves,_ she told herself, before taking a drink that not even a Bronzebeard would consider a 'nip'.

                By the time she had put on her bathing robe, the wine had done its job marvelously; Jaina felt she could finally say something to Aegwynn, finally do something about the way she felt. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bathing room. Aegwynn was waiting, arms crossed, an impatient look creasing her face. "Really, my Lady, I shouldn't have had to reheat the water twice."

                Jaina, used to her majordomo's mock mothering, just rolled her eyes. "Aegwynn, surely such a feat is not outside your magical capabilities?"

                It was Aegwynn's turn to roll her eyes at the playful jibe. "Don't take that tone with me, young Lady; I'm not above disciplining my employer, even if she is the most talented mage of her generation." Jaina felt an electric thrill race through her as she imagined the sort of things Aegwynn might do to 'discipline' her. But she smiled, lowering her chin as if chastened, and slipped her robe to the floor, trying not to let her cheeks color at being nude in front of the woman she was secretly in lust with.

                As she slid into the hot water, a sigh escaped her lips. She leaned forward against the angled wall of the bath, exposing her back to be washed as per usual. She felt Aegwynn's strong, capable hands working the soap powder and water across her skin, massaging wherever she found a tense muscle; there were a lot of those, considering where Jaina's mind kept going, and where she wished Aegwynn's hands would go. The wine wanted her to say something. She wanted to say something. She took a deep breath, intending to say... What? She didn't know.

                Aegwynn saved her the trouble. "Jaina, we need to talk." Jaina's breath froze. "I know what's happening. I've seen the way you look at me, the way you're always trying to impress me." Jaina turned her head, intending to argue, but Aegwynn held up a hand. "Don't interrupt, my Lady, don't bother telling me it's respect for my power and wisdom. You want me." Jaina's heart was pounding as Aegwynn cupped her jaw with a caring hand. "And I can't deny any more the feeling is mutual." Before Jaina could react, Aegwynn bent down and kissed her.

                Jaina's mind reeled for longer than the kiss itself lasted; it was only when Aegwynn's lips withdrew that she could reassert control of herself. And the first thing she did with that control was kiss Aegwynn back, fiercely. She wrapped her bare arms around Aegwynn's neck, arching her body against the former Guardian, who eagerly pulled her closer. Aegwynn didn't appear to care that Jaina was soaking her robes, not that she was the type to be afraid of a little bath water anyway. The water and their bodies pressing against each other made Aegwynn's robes cling to the two of them even as they ran their fingers through one another's hair, which made for quite the spectacle when the loud, embarrassed clearing of a throat cut through the bathroom, through their lust for each other. Startled into embarrassment themselves, the women attempted to cover their unmentionables with arms and robes as the lieutenant in the doorway, his face red with the awkward necessity of interrupting them, resolutely looked anywhere else.

                Jaina cleared her own throat, trying to get herself under control again. "Yes, lieutenant?"

                Lt. Coniel, saluting briefly before returning his hand and a bloody cloth to a wound on his head, replied awkwardly, "My Lady, a package for you has appeared--literally--just outside the guard house."

                Jaina's brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes widened as she remembered today's date. Not again. She'd really hoped the sender had given up. "Oh no."

                The lieutenant, still averting his eyes, said in a disappointed voice, "I'm afraid so, my Lady, it's the fourteenth."

                Aegwynn looked between them in confusion and said, "The fourteenth?"

                Jaina sighed. "Love Is In the Air," she said sarcastically. "Lieutenant, if you could give us a moment?" Lt. Coniel saluted again before wincing in pain as he withdrew. "Every year on this date I get a gaudy, ugly necklace from... An admirer, a prankster, I don't know. Somebody. It never comes with any letter or anything," she explained as she stepped out of the bath tub.

                Aegwynn raised an eyebrow. "Every year? For how long?" As Jaina bent to retrieve her bathing robe from the floor, Aegwynn was successful, if barely, at keeping her eyes decent.

                With one hand on the door and the other holding her robe shut, she paused. "Has it been ten years already? Huh." She pulled open the door, all semblance of passion gone from her face, replaced by determination and more than a little annoyance. Aegwynn pulled a spare robe from a hook on the wall and followed her.

                In the center of the grand foyer sat Jaina's most uncomfortable stool--exiled to this room after one too many splinters--and on it sat a box, and on the box a familiar wrapping in the months-late Winter Veil style, torn and bandaged as always. Aegwynn made a moue at the lack of effort put into the packaging; her Lady deserved much better. She decided when _she_ gave Jaina--

                "It's bigger than last year's." Jaina approached the box with less trepidation than perhaps was warranted, and a gait that seemed to Aegwynn not entirely sober. "Have we moved on from necklaces?"

                Aegwynn stared at her, then the box, then at the lieutenant, who was standing off to the side. "You said you never discovered who's behind them? No confessions of admiration or pranking?"

                "None whatsoever. And cleverly untraceable, too." Before Aegwynn had a chance to suggest caution, shining arcane blades sliced away the twine and Jaina pulled off the lid. Then with a look of complete bafflement, she lifted from the box... a headdress?

                "It's... gorgeous."

                That wasn't the word Aegwynn would have used. The brightly colored feathers and center jewel stood in stark contrast with the wrinkled pinkish leather on the outside, which itself was incongruous against the polished metal serving as the head cradle. The cradle itself looked like an ancient helm designed for humans rather than trolls.

                Jaina turned it over in her hands. "Troll work, do you think?"

                Lt. Coniel, one eye shut from the blood still trickling down his face, ambled closer. "Looks that way, my Lady."

                Aegwynn gazed at the lieutenant levelly. "Whatever happened to you, Lieutenant?"

                Coniel gestured to the box. "The blasted thing dropped right on my forehead as I was, erm. Watching some birds. Knocked me unconscious actually, it appeared late this morning. I brought it here as soon as I came to."

                Jaina was still gazing at the headdress in her hands. "So... my secret admirer is a _troll_?"

                Aegwynn wasn't so sure. "Maybe..."

                "You're thinking it's a dodge?"

                The lieutenant snorted. "I was the one who should have dodged."

                Aegwynn ignored him. "It could be almost anything: a taunt, a threat, a confession, some sort of progression that only makes sense in the sender’s head. The escalation of a prank for pure amusement on the other party’s end. Anything." A horrible idea began percolating within her mind. "What do you do with the presents each year?"

                Jaina, who was staring at the jewel unblinking, replied distractedly. "Uh, I've always thrown them into the sea unworn. Let the sea gods have them."

                Aegwynn didn't like the look on Jaina's face. She stepped closer. "Good, that's good. A fine place for this hideous thing, in my opinion."

                Jaina jerked her gaze toward Aegwynn, angry, vacillant. "It's not hideous! I like it and I'm keeping it!" Without warning, Jaina placed the headdress on her own head. A sickly green flash of light emanated from the jewel which was now resting on Jaina's forehead, and she screamed like Aegwynn had never heard her scream before. Had never heard anyone scream before, except...

                "Jaina!" Aegwynn rushed to her Lady's side as she collapsed to the floor unmoving. The lieutenant dropped to his knees at her other side. "Jaina, no!" Aegwynn shook her, slapped her, to no effect. "Jaina, please!"

                Aegwynn laid her head on Jaina's chest. Tears welled in Aegwynn's eyes as she feared the worst. No sound came from her. No breathing, no heartbeat.

                Then one.

                Another. Slow, pounding beats like no sound a heart should make. Aegwynn and the lieutenant both gasped and scrambled backward simultaneously as Jaina's eyes fluttered open, now glowing a sickening blue. She inhaled wetly, a sound like the wind at the top of Karazhan in the dead of winter. The lieutenant fainted, Aegwynn noticed in the periphery of her awareness, which was centered on Jaina as she rose to her feet, slowly. Haltingly, like... like a ghoul being raised. It became clear to Aegwynn that the headdress, still sitting on Jaina's head, had had a death enchantment on it, and another to raise her as a servant of the Scourge.

                Jaina laughed, an echoing, haunting sound like layers of rime on the bow of a ship. "Not a servant. Not for me."

                Aegwynn gasped. Had she spoken aloud?

                Jaina smirked, her head tilting uncannily. "Your unguarded thoughts are too loud, my dear Aegwynn."

                Aegwynn's heart cried out for the loss of the woman she'd loved, even as her mind readied spells to end Jaina's unlife.

                Jaina's expression took on the barest hint of sympathy. "It's a shame the Master has no need for a second Queen, my dear. I will miss you."

                As Aegwynn began whispering the first words of a fire spell, she thought, _So will I._ But before she could let loose the fiery ball appearing in her hand, Jaina teleported away, presumably to be with her first love once again.


End file.
